Alexis (Earth-9039)
Alexis was a Greek philosopher who was made immortal by Zeus. "I've seen wars, and peace, and uncontrollable chaos the likes of which even your nightmares couldn't comprehend. So when you think threatening me with the murder of my loved ones is the way to go about things, remember that I've killed two of my wives. I have no fear of death or dying. If you kill my loved ones, I'll be over it by tea, and find a new lover by the end of the week. You have nothing to hold against me." History Greek Even when the number of believers slowly fell, Alexis continued to believe that they were watching over him and guiding him down the chosen path for his life. He always believed that the Gods would thank him for his dedication, and wasn't surprised when the Olympian Zeus appeared in the middle of a storm and gave him an offer. Zeus said he would give Alexis' wife and son a healthy life full of riches if Alexis would become his undying assistant. Alexis agreed, and was made into "beyond a man" by the head of the Gods. Alexis was told from the start he would have to kill people, possibly even children, but stated he was sitll going to do it. His first mission from Zeus was to kill a man who had died months before, but escaped Hades and returned to the land of the living. Effectively a zombie, the man had no body functions working besides his brain, being able to move, talk, see and think. However, Alexis was told it wouldn't be as simple as killing the man, and he had to do it on a sacred site. He spent the following few days walking to where Zeus said to go, and eventually came across him. The man was confused, which Alexis used to his advantage. He claimed to have been Athanasius' best friend when he was alive, and the dead man walkig believed him. The next four days were spent walking 'home', in fact Alexis' home town and not Athanasius', where there was a temple built in honour of the Olympians. During the the four days, Alexis became good friends with the man as a result of being friendly to him to uphold his cover, and he began to wonder whether he'd be able to kill him. He spoke to Zeus, who said that order had to be maintained, and Athanasius had to be killed, so that he couldn't become a beacon for all the other souls in Hades. Alexis decided that he would kill the man, and took him to a temple when they arrived in Alexis' town the following day. While Athanasius prayed to the gods, asking for his memories back, Alexis stabbed down through his head with a spear, destroying his brain and killing him. The weak, near-dead body that had formed when he escaped disintegrated, and his soul went back to Hades. Alexis felt bad for what he did, and unfortunately his act had been seen by several people. He was taken to the courtyard, where he was forcefully beheaded in front of most of the population, including his wife and son, who now believed him to be dead. The City of Poseidon Moments after his beheading in Greece, Alexis awoke in the underwater kingdom of Atlantis, which nobody had set foot on in over 9000 years. Powers and Abilities ' Expert Combatant:' Years of experience has made him a near-perfect combatant. Weapons Expert: Same as his combat skills, his many years alive has allowed him to master all the 'mainstream' weapons, as well as many other types. Enhanced Intellect: Although already a genius, when he became Zeus' ambassador he was made more intelligent, and is constantly 'imbued' with the languages and culture knowledge he needs. Super Durability: He is almost completely unphased by hits to his body. Telepathic Resistance: Zeus' trust in the world's countless Gods led to him giving Alexis a resistance to telepathy. Reincarnation: Whenever he dies, a new body forms, complete with all his powers, and his mind is transferred. When the new body forms it is almost identical, but sometimes with minor changes (such as hair/skin colour, but his eyes remain the same). The new body typically forms within a close range of his dead body, unless Zeus 'redirects' the formation to where Alexis is needed. Advanced Adaptation: Alexis' body is able to adapt to any situation at incredible speed. However, whenever he returns to 'normal' conditions his body 'resets' back to its normal form. Trivia *'Alexis' is an Ancient Greek name meaning "Defender" or "Helper". *His history will include a number of various gods from different 'pantheons'. *His modern-day appearance is taken from Fantomex. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Weapons Experts Category:Expert Combatant Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Geniuses Category:Super Durability Category:Bow Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Multilingual Category:Martial Artists Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Public Identity Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Reincarnation Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Mercenaries Category:Widower Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Original Characters